


Still Tormenting You

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [77]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Sex Toys, younger Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was just so sweet and adorable, if you ever get around to it, I would just adore like a timestamp or something, this was amazing. (Jared is 17, Jensen is 27).</p>
<p>this is a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2812499">Not Just Any Little Kid</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Tormenting You

**Prompt:** kay I'm like the actual worst, this is my second request OF THE DAY, but this was just so sweet and adorable, if you ever get around to it, I would just adore like a timestamp or something, this was amazing. (Jared is 17, Jensen is 27).

 

Jared was sitting in Jensen’s kitchen trying to figure through his calculus homework, which was pretty hard when Jensen kept bending down and giving Jared a perfect view of his ass, or running his hands through Jared’s hair and kissing his neck. He was just glad he wasn’t working in an essay, because some very inappropriate words might have come out on that paper.

Jared didn’t even want to _mention_ the plug in his ass.

When Jensen invited Jared over for “tutoring”—he had to give his parents _some_ excuse to go over to his older neighbor’s house—he’d fucked Jared into the mattress and then came in Jared’s ass. Jared knew that Jensen loved to see his come dripping out of Jared’s ass so he was surprised when he felt something big and rubber shoving into his ass. “What the–,”  
“What’s the matter?” Jensen asked innocently.

Jared shifted. “What’s in my ass?”  
“It’s called a butt plug, genius,” Jensen snorted. “And it’s staying up your ass until you’re done with your homework.”  
Jared rolled his eyes but when he sat down, the plug pressed against his prostate and he gasped, pleasure radiating up his body. “Not fair.”

“Sorry, baby, but if you’re gonna deny me the opportunity to blow you, you have to wear the plug in your ass,” Jensen said. “Now get.” He smacked Jared on the ass and he twitched.

“Asshole,” Jared muttered. Jensen winked and kissed his cheek.

Jared was halfway through his homework when he felt something tickle up his spine. He thought it might be a spider, until he realized the sensations were coming form his ass. “You’re fucking kidding me.” He turned to Jensen, who was channel surfing on the couch with his legs spread. “It _vibrates_?”

Jensen shrugged. “I have to get my kicks somewhere, and there’s nothing good on TV. Now hurry. The quicker you finish your homework the sooner you can take out the plug.”

Jared scribbled the math answers hastily. They were almost illegible but pretty much correct, as far as he could tell. He opened Hamlet to finish reading the scenes he was supposed to, but as he started to enter the world of Shakespeare the vibrations increased. He groaned and his head fell against the table. “I _loath_ e you,” Jared assured.

Jensen hummed nonchalantly and settled on a movie. “Shut up and read your book.”

“It’s a _play_ ,” Jared corrected.

“Whatever.” Jensen tossed a wink over his shoulder. “Just don’t think about my come in your ass and those sweet vibrations making you crazy. Is your cock hard yet?”

Jared hated how intuitive Jensen could be; his cock was already plumping up with blood. It was becoming irritating. Jensen got him really hard really quickly. Part of it was definitely the vibrator, but there was half of him that Jensen was just really, really, really sexy. Jared lost focus. He couldn’t believe that he’d been in this relationship for two years. It seemed weird. “Unless you take this out, we’re not having sex for a week.”

“You’ll be begging for my cock tomorrow,” Jensen replied without looking away from the TV.

“Don’t seem so sure,” Jared shot back. Jensen picked up the newspaper and the vibrations in Jared’s ass have picked up. “I have so much hatred for you right now.”

“You love me,” Jensen said automatically.

Jared grinned softly. “I really do.”

Jensen looked over at him with a surprised expression on his face. “You do?”  
Jared blushed. “Even when you put a cock cage on me at school and put a vibrator up my ass when I’m trying to do homework.”

Jensen abandoned his newspaper and got up to straddle Jared’s lap. He kissed him sweetly. “I love you too, honey.”

“I know.”

 


End file.
